Wills of the Apostles
The Wills of the Apostles, or Apostle's Wills for short, are incredibly powerful conscious beings which appear on Earth whenever mankind as a whole is threatened with mass extinction or worse. When one of these entities appears, it seeks out a powerful and honest human and offers said human to become its host, enhancing the human's innate abilities and giving him control over two completely new and unique powers, instantly placing him amongst the most powerful superhumans of the world and in history. This human is then tasked with averting whatever dangers threaten mankind. Powers and Abilities Every Apostle's Will gives its host the abilities to summon and manipulate White Fire, a type of energy much more intense than normal fire, and probably best described as otherwordly. The only exception to this rule thus far seems to be the Will of Iscariot. Every Apostle's Will also grants its host an ability or trait which is unique to that Apostle's Will. These powers are very diverse, but none can be said to be much stronger or weaker than any other. Origins As the name seems to imply, the Apostle's Wills are supposedly somehow related to the original Twelve Christian Apostles. Every single confirmed Apostle's Will has thus far been named after one of these christian apostles. As of right now, five unique Apostle's Wills have been documented throughout history. History *The Two Brothers *The Iscariot Crisis During The Fall of Gods 1 During the first chapter of the story, the character Annette Fedorov was introduced as an inquisitor who had the power to induce fear in her opponents and who appeared to have a permanently blue glowing right eye which, when not concealed by her eyepatch, greatly increased her power's effectiveness. When she fought the Dread King and was defeated, a peculiar, conscious entity left her body and materialized in front of the king, which offered him to become its new host and receive its incredible enhancing powers. The king accepted and became its host, instantly becoming the most powerful superhuman in the world. When Dugal Cain met with his father and Bardarus Bismarck in a small family chapel in Italy, Dugal was informed about the mythical nature of the Apostle's Wills, that the entity of which the Dread King had become the host of was in fact the Will of Iscariot, that the Will of Iscariot was a fallen Apostle's Will, that Bardarus was the host of the Will of Peter, and that Dugal himself was to undergo several trials so that he could become the host to the Will of Matthew. Dugal managed to complete the trials and received the Will of Matthew as well as a powerful and ancient sword which stored the souls of his ancestors. After Dugal had slain the Dread King, Dacarus Bartolt appeared together with Celestia Morrigan and the young Harold Montego in a deep chasm where the body of the Dread King had fallen into. Dacarus offered Harold to the Will of Iscariot, which saw potentional in the boy's powers, and agreed that Harold would become its host. Before the final battle with Omega, it was revealed that Bardarus Bismarck had a son, Charles, who also possessed an Apostle's Will. During The Fall of Gods 2 In the early beginnings of the second chapter, it was revealed that the Will of Peter had somehow been purged from Bardarus Bismarck's soul six years after the first chapter. The Rogue Inquisitors later discovered that it had been trapped somewhere in the Labyrinth beneath Vatican City. List of the Wills of the Apostles List of Hosts Current Former Trivia *Unless a host purposely tries to communicate with his Apostle's Will or if the life of the host is in severe danger, the Apostle's Will will very rarely speak to him. *The Will of Iscariot is very different from its fellow kin, both in character and in powers. It seems to have little regard for human lives, and enjoys having its hosts battle powerful opponents. It is also the only Apostle's Will not capable of granting its host control over the White Flame. The Will of Iscariot spends unusually large amounts of time roaming the Earth, during which it is either doing battle with his host, or looking for a new one. This as opposed to the other Apostle's Wills, which only ever appear and look for a host when mankind is in need of a savior. *Whenever a host unleashes a great deal of energy from his Apostle's Will, his eyes adopt a blue glowing color. It has as such been theorized that the eyes are the gateways through which the powers of the Apostle's Wills are channelled, a theory which was evidenced by Annette Fedorov and the Dread King, both who suppressed the power outage of the Will of Iscariot simply by wearing an eyepatch. *The Will of Iscariot is so powerful that its hosts have permanently blue glowing eyes, and have to cover their eyes up to prevent the sheer energy from breaking down their bodies. *The synchronization between an Apostle's Will and a host seems to have several stages, which was evidenced by Annette Fedorov and the Dread King. When Annette was the host of the Will of Iscariot, only one of her eyes had the trademark blue glowing color. The Dread King also had but one blue glowing eye, until his other eye began to glow as well, accompanied by a major power-up. Exactly what decides when the synchronization rate is increased is unknown. Category:Entities Category:Enhancements